


Sometime Apart

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet





	Sometime Apart

It was not usual. Well and it wasn’t unusual either. Kimi felt alone, when he supposed to not feel alone at all.

Winter break was almost over for them, yet he hasn’t spent more than three days alone with Sebastian.

Who’s to blame? Himself, perhaps.

No! Maybe Lewis and Heikki. Why the fuck that two has to be here?

Heikki is supposed to be in Finland and Lewis supposed to be in Monaco. Not Switzerland! None of them belong here. None of them has the right to monopolize Sebastian, divided his attention from him, his boyfriend!

Whenever he brought that matter up, Sebastian would laugh. And he had  _had_  enough to be the laughing stock, or accused to be too possessive.

Dammit. He has to find a way to be alone with Sebastian, in their home. That was ridiculous enough.

But how? He has no idea. All he knew is that he needed to fly to Italy tomorrow. Damn car launching. Damn simulation. Damn damn damn.

Damn you all! Damn everything!

0o0

“Yeah yeah what can I do without you?” Sebastian laughed while throwing his gaze to Heikki who turn into a tomato. Bright red.

They have been together for two years now and Sebastian decided he had enough of this particular Finn.

“It’s okay. You can be with me. Forever.” Lewis said.

Heikki grinned, feeling superior because Lewis backed him up. He knew he could entrust his back to his Briton boyfriend. “By the way, where is Kimi?”

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder. “He has been busy with something. He didn’t even tell me what.”

“Well that’s when you’re dating someone from different team.” Lewis added.

“Well…”

All of them stop; they heard footsteps, or more like stomping from the stair. Kimi stood at the end of the staircase with a luggage next to him.

“Kimi, where are you going?” Sebastian asks, which he ignored.

Kimi pull his phone out and make a quick call before heading towards the front door, still ignoring three pairs of eyes staring at him, confused.

Lewis nudged Sebastian’s ribs. “I think he’s mad.”

Standing up from his comfy sofa, Sebastian walks towards his boyfriend. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Instead of answer, he got an icy cold stare from the iceman himself.

 “Where are you going?” Sebastian repeated himself.

“Maranello.” That was as much as he could get from Kimi.

A moment later, they heard a car engine roared right outside their front door.

“I thought you’re going tomorrow?”

Kimi shrugged his shoulder, indicating that he’s not in the mood to talk. He reached for the door knob, opened the door and walks out.

“Call me when you get there, please?”

Still no answer but Sebastian saw a faint nod from Kimi before he vanished along with the bright orange Maserati.

0o0

In the end, Sebastian never got any phone call from Kimi. He tried to call, end up with voicemails. The thought of showing up at Maranello was there, but his own schedule forced him to fly to Jerez a little earlier than expected.

He thought they can talk once they meet each other at Jerez. Tough luck, they got problems with their car. He has a ton of work to do. Figuring out what the hell happened. He has to be there for the team…

But Kimi…

0o0

“Have you seen Seb today?” Lewis asked Kimi, when they were down together at the hotel restaurant for dinner.

“No.” Typical Kimi’s answer.

“You should. He looks miserable this past week.” Lewis took a seat by the older man. “Have you even called him yet?”

“Not your problem.”

“I will shut up when you  _do_  call him.”

“Fine one call.”

Kimi retrieved his phone, dialed Sebastian’s number. No one pick it up after the fifth ring and he hung up. “Heard that? Happy?”

“Dude, you should at least show some emotion to him.”

“I did, didn’t I? He was too young to realize.”

A waiter walks towards their table. After ordering, Lewis back to his interrogative mode. Yet Kimi still reveals nothing at all. He was never the one guy who talks much about his feeling to anyone but his family or Sebastian for that matter.

Disappointingly, by the end of dinner, Lewis really didn’t reveal much to help his German friend.

0o0

“Maybe we should do this and take this part out and see if that make a big change for tomorrow or not?” Sebastian said to one of his engineer.

He spent the entire day trying to figure out what’s wrong with the car. No matter what they tried, it wasn’t the car’s fault.

“Maybe you should try to get some sleep.” Said one of his engineers.

 “I…”

“No Seb. Go! You have to get a good night sleep. We will figure something out for you.” Said the other one.

“I want to be here, I want to know what happened. I wasn’t happy if we don’t find what the cause of this is all…”

“Sebastian. Go. Now.”

When Sebastian about to maneuver another word from his mouth, the five guys who has been with him for the last fifteen hours gave him a glare. He threw his hands up, started packing up after. A solid ten minutes later, he left the paddock area and collected his motor bike from the parking lot.

He has a lot in mind. All centered on the team, the car and the season coming towards them. Will they survive? Will they get back to their form again? Well at least he hoped so.

0o0

Nursing his fourth bottle of vodka, Kimi heard a motor bike sound from the distance. Out of twenty one other drivers on the grid, only one who loves to ride his KTM around the track. Sebastian.

What is that feeling inside him? Miss? Did he miss him? Really? Perhaps if he be honest to himself, yes he will find that Kimi really is missing Sebastian. But he’s too cool to admit it...

He took another glance down. It was late. Sebastian isn’t the guy who willing to stay this late for nothing. There must be something happening on their side of the garage. Mad or not, Kimi wants to find out more.

With an extra bottle on his left hand, Kimi walks out of his room into the hotel hallway. Of course he knows which room is Sebastian’s. Too easy to guess. Sebastian always asking for the same room number on every hotel he’s staying. 307.

Kimi took a lift down to the third floor and take the left hallway for 307. He stood there for a few minutes. The blonde man, whom he has been waiting for a few minutes walks down the hallway unaware of his surroundings. The only time he looks up was when he arrived in front of his door. No surprise expression, no happiness, only troubled eyes shown on his blue eyes. He looks like he was about to cry.

Easily, Kimi opened the other bottle of vodka before thrusting it into Sebastian’s hand. “You really can use some of this.”

“And I also need you.”

0o0

Heikki sat in front of Lewis during breakfast. They have spotted a few colleagues, drivers and trainers. Most of them know that the Finn and the Briton involved deeper than a regular friendship. Nothing unusual, nothing out of space.

But one caught his attention. Kimi… and Sebastian… What?

“Lew…” The Finn whispered.

“What?” Lewis focused on Heikki.

Instead of answering Heikki let his gaze wondered towards the couple, their friends. Lewis followed the trail of his gaze before smiling.

“Looks like we don’t have to do anything else now, don’t we?”


End file.
